Le changement en prépare toujours un autre
by Aly03
Summary: Une exclusion. De la colère. Un besoin. Un voyage. Une aide. Des retrouvailles. Des entraînements. De l'amitié. De l'amour. Du surnaturel. De l'amour encore. Un changement qui entraîne un changement. Et enfin la vérité. Quand Derek exclu Stiles d'un séjour de meute celui-ci ne va définitivement pas les attendre gentiment à Beacon Hills. Pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur !


**# Le changement en prépare toujours un autre [Derek & Stiles]** avec [Dean & Castiel] [Scott & Malia] [Peter & Lydia] [Isaac & Alison] [Chris & Mélissa] [Erica & Boyd] en trame secondaire ou sous-entendu. 

* * *

Debout à côté du lit de Derek, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine, Stiles regardait ce dernier faire son sac pour la semaine avenir. En effet, Derek et Scott avaient suggérés l'idée de partir s'exiler dans la forêt de Beacon Hill, loin de la ville, pour resserrer les liens des uns et des autres. Stiles avait été enthousiasme à l'annonce mais il avait très vite déchanté en apprenant qu'il n'était pas convié. D'après Derek, ils allaient passer leur journée à s'entraîner et ce n'était pas la place d'un humain. Pourtant, Alison et Lydia étaient invités parce que leurs statuts de chasseuse et de banshee les plaçaient au-dessus de Stiles. Du coup, ce dernier était le seul à être exclu de la partie et cela le rendait en colère.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, _grommela Derek,_ tu ne viendras pas avec nous Stiles !

\- C'est injuste, _s'exclama ce dernier_ , je suis le seul à devoir rester en retrait !

\- Tu es le seul à être à 100% humain, _souffla l'alpha en fermant son sac_

\- C'est une excuse bidon _, s'énerva l'hyperactif_ , Alison et Lydia aussi sont humaines !

\- C'est quelque chose que l'on doit faire en meu…

\- Meute … _le coupa Stiles en reculant d'un pas_

Remarquant l'accélération cardiaque de l'humain, Derek se retourna et haussa les sourcils en voyant la tête de Stiles qui venait de se décomposer. Les paroles de Derek ne laissaient aucun doute pour un mal entendu et l'insinuation que cela impliquait résonnait encore dans la tête de Stiles. D'ailleurs, en plus de se décomposer ce dernier reculait encore comme si les mots l'avaient physiquement frappé de plein fouet.

\- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, _murmura Stiles en secouant la tête_ , je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi et qu'on avait dépassé ce stade mais je me trompais, _cracha-il en serrant les poings,_ tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, un humain hyperactif, fragile et insupportable, dans ta meute !

\- Stiles, _l'appela Derek en s'approchant de lui,_ tu dis …

\- Non, _l'arrêta ce dernier en levant les mains devant lui,_ tu as été très clair et je vais même te faciliter les choses, _ria-t-il nerveusement_ , je te promets que tu ne me reverras plus jamais ici, je te laisse juste l'annoncer aux autres, _ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour rejoindre la sortie._

Derek était tellement surpris par les paroles de Stiles qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention que ce dernier passait déjà le pas de la porte d'entrée de la maison des Hale. Il réagit lorsque qu'il entendit Stiles souffler un « Adieu Derek » et le moteur de la Jeep se mettre en route. Il descendit les escaliers mais lorsqu'il sortit à son tour du manoir, Stiles était déjà loin. Il souffla en posant son sac sur le perron, cet humain allait le rendre fou si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer aussi loin ? Derek savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec Stiles, il avait ses raisons mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela prendrait de telle proportion. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce dernier pourrait penser qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un membre de la meute. Ce fut l'arrivé de celle-ci justement qui le fit revenir au présent. Il devait se concentrer sur l'objectif du voyage et régler le problème avec Stiles lorsqu'il rentrerait.

(…)

De l'autre côté de la ville, Stiles venait de raccrocher son téléphone et se concentrait pour remplir aussi rapidement que possible son sac de voyage. Il était en colère avec le cœur en mille morceaux. Peut-être que finalement il avait mal compris ? Non, les mots de Derek avaient été très clair. Et même s'il avait mal compris, il avait le droit d'être en colère d'avoir été mis à l'écart, non ? C'était le seul à être évincé du voyage tout ça à cause de son statut d'humain ? Il en avait assez, il était toujours là pour eux, pour faire des recherches ou pour sauver leurs fesses quand c'était nécessaire et voilà ce qu'il reçoit en échange ? Et puis personne ne s'était opposé au choix de Derek, à croire qu'ils pensaient tous comme lui. Et ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il n'avait pas mal compris. Derek avait toujours su l'arrêter lorsqu'il divaguait avec un grognement ou en le plaquant contre n'importe quelle surface dure. Et ce matin, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu et il l'avait même laisser partir.

Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Stiles entreprit d'écrire un mot pour son père qui était encore au travail. Il savait très bien que ce dernier allait lui en vouloir, pas de sa décision mais de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'en discuter avec lui. Cependant, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se découvrir et son père aurait très facilement pu l'en dissuader. Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui puis monta dans sa Jeep sans même se retourner. Oui, il était temps qu'il prenne sa vie en main. La meute ne voulait pas de lui et bien que cela ne tienne qu'à elle. Arrivé sur le parking de l'aéroport, Stiles se gara, attrapa son sac et pénétra dans le bâtiment sans l'once d'un doute.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _demanda l'hôtesse derrière le comptoir_

\- J'aimerais un billet d'avion, s'il vous plait, _répondit poliment ce dernier_ , pour le prochain vol à destination de Mankato aéroport

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de vol direct au départ de Sacramento, du moins aujourd'hui. Deux changements seraient donc nécessaire mais Stiles s'en moquait tant qu'il arrivait à destination. Les billets en main, il se dirigea vers les portes d'embarquements pour attendre le moment où il pourra enfin monter dans l'avion. C'est seulement six heures plus tard, qu'il posa enfin le pied à Mankato complètement éreinté. Son sac sur les épaules, il passa les portes qui le séparaient du hall tentant de repérer la personne qui avait bien accepter sa venue.

\- Stiles, _l'appela une voix derrière lui_ , ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Salut Isaac, _sourit l'humain en répondant à l'étreinte du loup_ , c'est gentil d'être venu me chercher !

\- C'est un plaisir et puis Chris ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix de toute façon, _plaisanta le boucler_

\- C'est lui qui devrait avoir peur de toi et non l'inverse, _le taquina à son tour Stiles_

Isaac rigola en prenant le sac de son ami tout en le conduisant vers la voiture qui les attendait devant la porte de l'aéroport. Stiles était content de revoir Isaac après tant de temps loin de Beacon Hill. Ce dernier avait fui la ville avec Chris après qu'Allison soit sortie de l'hôpital. L'entendre dire à Scott, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer lui avait broyer le cœur même s'il était conscient qu'elle pensait mourir. Depuis, il parcourait les routes avec le père de cette dernière pour combattre des créatures surnaturelles qui s'en prennent volontairement aux communs des mortels.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour sur le continent, _releva alors Stiles en regardant les paysages à travers la fenêtre_

\- Cela fait bientôt 7 mois qu'on est revenu, _l'informa le jeune loup_ , je pensais que Chris en avait touché deux mot à Allison, _ajouta-t-il alors que ses mains se resserraient autour du volant_.

\- C'est surement le cas, _murmura Stiles en sentant son cœur se serrer_ , c'est juste que je n'ai pas été mis au courant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? _lui demanda enfin Isaac sans y mettre les formes_

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, _souffla ce dernier_ , ça me paraissait une très bonne idée sur le moment, _avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage_

\- Avoue que je te manquais, _le taquina alors son ami voyant qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails_

Stiles rigola et se détendis par la même occasion. Oui, Isaac lui avait manqué et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence mais cela ne dérangea ni l'un ni l'autre parce que c'était un silence confortable.

\- On est arrivé, _lui indiqua Isaac en coupant le contact devant un vieux bâtiment_

\- Vous vivez dans un bunker ? _s'étonna l'humain en passant la porte d'entrée,_ un magnifique bunker, _ajouta-t-il en parcourant des yeux ce qui l'entourait._

Isaac leva les yeux en rigolant face l'attitude de l'hyperactif, il n'avouera jamais qu'il avait eu exactement la même réaction en pénétrant pour la première fois dans celui-ci. L'émerveillement passé, Stiles entreprit de suivre son ami en descendant les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à une grande pièce à vivre.

\- Déjà de retour ? _questionna une voix qui n'était pas celle de Chris_

En arrivant à côté de son ami, Stiles pu apercevoir la personne a qui appartenait la voix. Un homme, grand, brun, les cheveux mi long qui était plongé dans des recherches à en juger par le nombre de livres qui étaient ouvert sur la table.

\- Rapide et efficace, _répondit Isaac avant de faire les présentations_ , Sam je te présente Stiles et vice versa !

\- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, _lança aimablement le dénommer Sam_

\- Egalement, _sourit Stiles gêné,_ je suis désolé de vous importuner de ma présence !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, les amis de Chris sont aussi nos amis !

\- Ce n'est pas exactement l'un de mes amis, _rétorqua Chris en arrivant à son tour_ , je dirais plutôt que c'est un ami de ma fille, _précisa ce dernier_ , fille qui ne répond à aucun de mes messages !

\- Elle ne doit pas avoir de réseau en plein milieu de la forêt, _tenta de le rassurer Stiles en baisant tête_

\- Pardon ? _l'interrogea Chris_

\- Ils sont partis camper une semaine pour resserrer les liens de la meute, _expliqua l'hyperactif en se triturant les doigts_

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu là ? _demanda Isaac en mettant les deux pieds dans le plat_

\- J'en ai été écarté, _répondit difficilement Stiles_

 _-_ Je vois _, soupira Chris en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,_ tu sais, ce que tu me demandes de t'apprendre requière beaucoup d'effort, de volonté et de persévérance, _énuméra ce dernier_ , une fois que tu commences l'entraînement tu dois aller jusqu'au bout !

\- Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, _reconnut Stiles_ , que je regretterais peut-être d'être venu mais je ne veux pas fermer les yeux sur tout ce que j'ai découvert ces dernières années, des créatures surnaturelles existent et certaines sont dangereuses, _argumenta-t-il,_ je veux pouvoir me défendre, être capable de protéger mon père et surtout arrêter d'être l'humain fragile que tout le monde croit que je suis, _s'emporta-t-il en repensant à toutes ces fois où Derek lui avait dit ceci._

\- Tu es loin d'être fragile, _releva un nouvel arrivant,_ tu as une grande force de caractère !

C'était un homme, de taille moyenne avec des yeux d'un bleu profond et un trenchcoat beige. A ses côtés, un homme légèrement plus grand que le premier, un style beaucoup plus cool avec un tee-shirt noir et une chemise verte par-dessus tenant une bouteille de bière dans une main.

\- Stiles, _commença Sam_ , je te présente Dean mon frère et Castiel, _présenta-t-il en montrant l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole,_ un ami.

\- C'est Dean qui va se charger de ta formation, _l'informa Chris,_ ton entraînement commencera demain matin, _ajouta ce dernier,_ en attendant tu es ici chez toi, Isaac va te montrer ta chambre.

Stiles acquiesça, il était vraiment motivé pour devenir une personne capable de se défendre seul et d'appliquer le code d'Alison : « Protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même ».

\- Voilà ta chambre, _sourit le loup_ , la mienne est juste en face si tu as besoin !

Stiles le remercia avec un sourire tandis que le boucler reparti dans la pièce principale. En arrivant, il croisa le regard de Chris et il comprit que celui-ci pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

\- Je ne le reconnais pas, _soupira Isaac en prenant place sur une chaise_ , il est beaucoup trop silencieux pour que ça ne soit pas inquiétant.

\- Dean aussi est silencieux parfois, _souligna Castiel_ , en quoi cela est inquiétant ?

\- Stiles est hyperactif avec un trouble de l'attention, _commença Chris_ , il n'a aucun filtre, il dit tout ce qu'il pense et c'est souvent compliquer de le suivre car il passe d'un sujet à un autre dans une même phrase.

\- Et quand il se concentre pour ne pas parler alors il bouge, _continua Isaac_ , c'est souvent énervant mais c'est ce qui fait sa personnalité et c'est inquiétant de le voir si silencieux, _avoua le louveteau_

\- Il est aussi sarcastique, c'est son mécanique de défense, _ajouta Chris._

\- J'ai l'impression que vous me décrivez une autre personne, _déclara Sam en relevant la tête vers Chris_

Au fond du couloir, Stiles était toujours dans sa nouvelle chambre, du moins pour les quelques semaines à venir. Assis sur son lit, il tenait entre ses mains son téléphone encore éteint. Il respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et l'alluma. 20 appels en absences de son père. Ce n'était pas une réelle surprise, il s'était même attendu à plus. Il appuya sur le contact « papa » et brancha les écouteurs à son téléphone en attendant que la première sonnerie retentisse et que son père décroche.

\- Oui c'est moi papa, _souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux en entendant le soulagement dans la voix de son père,_ je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça papa, _s'excusa immédiatement ce dernier_.

Une fois le shérif rassurer pour la sécurité de son fils, ils discutèrent des raisons de ce départ si soudain, de l'endroit où il se trouvait et du temps de son absence. Finalement John compris ce qui avait poussé son fils à partir et il ne lui en voulait pas, au plus grand soulagement de Stiles. Ce dernier avait fait promettre à son père de ne donner aucune information à la meute si celle-ci venait à remarquer son absence. Lorsqu'il raccrocha un poids énorme s'était retirer de ses frêles épaules. 

* * *

\- Debout ! _s'écria une voix en rentrant dans la chambre de Stiles en allumant la lumière_ , dans cinq minutes dans la cuisine, _lui ordonna cette dernière_ , et habillé bien évidemment !

Puis la porte claqua faisant sursauter le jeune humain une nouvelle fois. Il grogna en regardant son réveil qui n'affichait que 6h00. Il savait que l'entraînement allait être dure mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça serait une torture. Grognant une nouvelle fois, il sortit de son lit en frissonnant lorsque l'air de la climatisation entra en contact avec sa peau sortie du lit. Il se passa une main sur son visage en ouvrant l'armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé ses affaires la veille. Il enfila un jogging avec un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui avant de rejoindre la cuisine où il découvrit la personne responsable de ce réveil : Dean. S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il aurait très facilement pu le deviner. En effet, c'était la seule voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue s'étant endormit juste après la discussion avec son père.

\- Bonjour, _murmura-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,_ je peux ? _demanda-t-il en montrant la cafetière_

\- Sers-toi, _acquiesça Dean_

Stiles le remercia d'un sourire et attrapant une tasse il se servit du café. Le liquide brulant lui faisait le plus grand bien. Lorsque Dean lui montrant les viennoiseries poser sur un plateau, Stiles pris un pain au chocolat, son pêché mignon, puis un second.

\- Tu es prêt ? _lui demanda le frère de Sam_

L'humain se contenta d'acquiescer et de suivre Dean dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur du bunker. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe dans lequel il pouvait se perdre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la lumière laissa apparaître une salle d'entraînement digne des plus grands films. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une zone de combat délimité grâce à des tapis tandis qu'au mur se trouvait tout un tas de matériel pour pimenter le tout – couteaux, sabres, machettes, katanas, matraques, kalis, sansetsukons, gants, boucliers de frappes – un peu après, le long du mur se trouvait un sac de frappe, une poire de vitesse et un mannequin de frappe. En face se trouvait deux tapis de courses et un rameur. Puis en face de l'entrée se trouvait un meuble, un frigo et calé sur le mur à droite de celle-ci se tenait un canapé.

\- Tu vas commencer par de la course, _indiqua Dean en ouvrant justement le meuble face à l'entrée où se trouvait un poste radio._

Stiles avala difficilement mais ne fit aucun commentaire en se dirigeant vers le tapis de course. Il fallait dire que Dean était assez intimidant et il ne voulait pas le contrarier en protestant contre le premier exercice de sa formation. Il commença doucement pour s'échauffer puis augmenta petit à petit la vitesse du tapis jusqu'à devoir courir. C'était aussi difficile qu'il se l'était imaginé, la course n'était pas faite pour lui mais il persévéra en se répétant qu'il fallait souffrir pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif. Il souffla tout de même de soulagement lorsque Dean lui demanda de ralentir doucement afin de passer à autre exercice. Il regarda l'horloge accrocher au mur, 7h25, il avait tenu seulement une demi-heure alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de courir durant des heures. Une fois descendu du tapis, Stiles attrapa la bouteille d'eau que Dean lui tendait ainsi qu'une serviette.

\- Merci, _murmura Stiles en s'essuyant le visage_

Il avala quelques gorgées d'eau avant de suivre Dean jusqu'au sac de frappe. Ce dernier lui montra un premier mouvement et Stiles du le répéter une cinquantaine de fois avant de passé au second mouvement et ainsi de suite. Une fois les cinq premiers mouvements travaillés, Stiles du les enchainer ensemble.

\- Tu ne tapes pas assez fort, _l'accusa Dean qui tenait le sac de frappe_

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de force, _souffla Stiles en essayant tout de même de frapper plus fort_

\- Tu es en colère, _fit remarquer le plus vieux_ , puisse dans cette colère

Stiles s'arrêta net pour regarder son entraîneur afin d'enregistrer le conseil qu'il venait de lui donner. Se mettre en colère ? Oui, il pouvait faire ça en effet. Rien de très compliquer, il suffisait de repenser aux derniers jours qu'il venait de vivre, de sentir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait couler dans ses veines et de laisser réapparaître le visage de sa mère douce et aimante dans son esprit. Petit à petit, sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent et la seule petite étincelle – qui restait au fond de ses prunelles – disparue. Reportant son attention sur le sac, Stiles frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, laissant la colère couler dans ses veines et prendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, _lui ordonna alors Dean en lâchant le sac,_ tu finiras la séance par des tractions !

Stiles acquiesça en grimaçant, les tractions supposaient supporter son poids et il était très probable qu'il n'y arrive pas surtout après la séance qu'il venait de faire. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il remarqua que cela faisait pratiquement une heure et demi qu'il tapait sur le sac. Reportant son attention sur la salle, il fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait aucune machine pour, puis, il vit sur la porte d'entrée la barre de tractions. Il se plaça en dessous et tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il sauta pour l'attraper entre ses mains. Première étape réussit. Respirant un bon coup, il contracta les quelques abdos qu'il avait et forçant sur ses bras il se hissa jusqu'à dépasser la tête. Deuxième étape réussit. Seulement, il fut incapable de renouveler l'opération et lâcha la barre.

\- Une, _nota Dean sur un tableau qui se trouvait derrière la porte_ , demain tu en feras deux.

Ça sonnait comme un encouragement et non comme une moquerie alors Stiles se contenta de rester la tête baiser, déçu de lui-même. C'est en terminant sa bouteille d'eau que l'hyperactif entra dans la pièce à vivre. Sam était encore plonger dans des livres tandis qu'Isaac, lui, était derrière un ordinateur.

\- Alors se premier entrainement ? _demanda Sam en regardant Stiles qui était rouge_

\- Ereintant mais bien _, soupira ce dernier_ , je vais aller me doucher.

Une fois Stiles parti, Sam et Isaac se tournèrent vers Dean qui venait d'entrée à son tour dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils devant les regards posés sur lui.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? _l'interrogea finalement Isaac_

\- Il est en colère et brisé, _avoua Dean en croisant les bras,_ ça le rends dangereux et imprévisible mais à part ça c'est un bon élément.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a parler ? _le questionna Isaac donc l'espoir pouvait facilement s'entendre_

\- Pas vraiment non, _répondit-il en soufflant_ , je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le même gars que tu as connu.

(…)

Une fois tous réunis à table pour déjeuner, la conversation tourna sur les recherches que Sam et Isaac avaient faites durant la matinée. Le premier avait trouvé un article relatant la mort accidentelle d'un homme par noyade dans sa piscine alors que celle-ci était vide. Le seconde avait trouvé un cas un peu plus compliqué, trois femmes assassinées. L'une avait été tué par son fils, une autre par son mari et la dernière par son frère. L'élément inhabituel étant qu'aucun des hommes n'avaient de souvenirs du meurtre.

\- Pour le cas de Sam, _commença Dean_ , je dirais un esprit vengeur

\- On a pensé à ça aussi, _approuva Isaac_ , mais pour ce qui est des trois femmes, on n'a rien trouvé.

\- Une sorcière peut-être _, suggéra Chis en avalant une bouchée de sa quiche lorraine_

 _-_ Un incube, un démon ou même peut-être un esprit encore une fois, _proposa Dean_

\- Ou alors c'est juste une sirène, _susurra Stiles les yeux rivés sur son assiette_

Les trois humains se tournèrent vers Stiles puis vers Isaac n'ayant pas entendu ce que l'adolescent venait de dire. Isaac répéta alors la proposition de celui-ci et Sam acquiesça en regardant son frère, c'était fort possible.

\- Tu as l'air dans savoir beaucoup, _releva Sam en se reconcentrant sur Stiles_

\- C'était mon boulot, _expliqua l'hyperactif,_ les probabilités que je meurs, que je me blesse ou que je fasse tué quelqu'un avec un livre ou un ordinateur restait en dessous des 5 %

\- Tu faisais quoi d'autre ? _le questionna toujours le plus jeune des deux frères_

\- Je confectionnais la plus par des plans d'attaques, _répondit Stiles en jouant avec sa fourchette et une tomate,_ et puis on me renvoyait à la maison sans une once de remerciement !

\- Chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais, _rigola Isaac nostalgique,_ il débarquait toujours dans les moments les plus improbable

\- Ouai, _sourit Stiles en relavant la tête_ , juste à temps pour sauver vos fesses de loup-garou mais, _continua-t-il en perdant son sourire,_ ça m'était Derek dans une colère noire.

\- Tu ne resterais pas enfermé ici, tu partiras à la chasse, _intervint Dean_ , dès que tu aurais fait 50 tractions, _le défia-t-il avec un sourire narquois_

\- Et il en est à combien ? _s'inquiéta Chris de le voir partir trop tôt_

\- J'ai réussis à en faire qu'une seule, _bouda Stiles en croisant les bras_

Chris souffla de soulagement, il n'était pas prêt à voir ce gamin partir à la chasse même sous la tutelle de Dean. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit prêt, il le regretterait le restant de ses jours. Après ce bon repas – noté ici l'ironie – Stiles sortit de table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Par habitude, il regarda son téléphone mais il n'avait aucun message ce qui était logique, son père travaillait et Scott était perdu dans la forêt. Il souffla, les après-midi allait être long si les entraînements n'étaient que le matin. Il sursauta lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage d'Isaac.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda ce dernier_

\- Oui, _lui répondit l'adolescent_ , viens, _lui proposa Stiles en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le lit_

\- Merci, _murmura le loup en s'allongeant_ , je suis désolé, _s'excusa-t-il sans raison apparente_

\- Pourquoi ? _lui demanda l'humain en tournant la tête vers lui_

\- Je ne pensais pas que Derek pouvait être aussi idiot avec toi, _avoua-t-il_

\- Pour quelles raisons ne le serait-il pas ?

\- Parce qu'il tient sincèrement à toi, _confia le louveteau en regardant son ami_ , mais il agit comme si ce n'était pas le cas, _expliqua-t-il_ , je me rappelle encore le jour où Gérard Argent t'avais enlevé ou quand tu as été sous l'emprise du nogitsune il a perdu le contrôle.

\- Ouai, _rigola nerveusement Stiles_ , j'ai tendance à souvent lui faire perdre le contrôle et finir avec des bleus.

\- J'avoue que tu es plutôt doué pour ça, _plaisanta Isaac_ , mais ça n'avait rien à voir !

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, il savait bien que son ami ne gagnerait rien à lui mentir mais imaginer que Derek pouvait tenir à lui était assez difficile à croire en ce moment.

\- Tu as des potins pour moi ? _demanda finalement le boucler pour changer de sujet_

\- Alors voyons voir, _se concentra Stiles en mettant un bras sous sa tête_ , quand le calme à souffler sur la ville, Scott et Derek ont réussis à discuter et ils se sont mis d'accord pour être co-leader de la meute, le louveteau de Scott, Liam a rejoint la meute quelque temps après ton départ et il vient de se faire larguer, Boyd et Erica sont toujours ensemble malgré quelques crises, Cora est revenue vivre à Beacon Hills, Malia est une coyote qu'on a sauvé de la vie sauvage et il s'avère que c'est la fille de Peter, _énuméra l'hyperactif en gardant ce qui intéressait vraiment son ami pour la fin_ , Corey, une chimère caméléon ainsi que Théo, Brett et sa sœur, trois loup-garou ont rejoint la meute après une énième bagarre, Lydia a appris à gérer son pouvoir de Banshee et je pense qu'elle craque pour Peter au plus grand damne de Jackson, _rigola l'humain alors qu'Isaac explosa de rire_ , et en ce qui concerne Scott j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est beaucoup rapprocher de Malia ces derniers temps mais qu'il n'ose pas faire le pas décisif à cause de moi.

\- Comment ça à cause de toi ?

\- Je suis sortie quelques mois avec Malia, _expliqua Stiles,_ et dans le bro-code, sortir avec l'ex-petite-amie de ton frère est strictement interdit mais en réalité je m'en moque.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises, non ?

\- Peut-être, _sourit l'humain en regard de nouveau son ami_ , tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais ? _finit-il par avouer_ , elle me parle souvent de toi et du faut qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser en avouant à Scott … tout ... ce qu'elle a pu dire … elle pensait mourir et c'est Scott qui la tenait dans les bras.

\- Elle me manque aussi, _murmura alors le loup_

* * *

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre **le lendemain** pour le réveiller à 6h00 pile, il se retrouva face à une chambre vie avec le lit tiré au carré. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant dans la cuisine mais là encore il n'y avait personne seulement les viennoiseries déposées par Castiel comme tous les matins. Il se prépara une tasse de café, attrapa un croissant et décida de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement.

\- Tu es tombé du lit ? _demanda Dean en ayant enfin trouvé l'adolescent_

\- A cause de mon hyperactivité je ne dors pas beaucoup, _expliqua Stiles en continuant ses abdos_ , d'habitude je me couche … super tard donc j'arrive à me … lever vers les 10 heures mais hier … j'étais au lit à 21 heures donc à 4h30 … j'étais pleinement réveillé, _continua-t-il malgré sa respiration saccadée_ , et puis ce n'est pas en traînant au lit que je vais réussir à faire 50 tractions, _soupira ce dernier._

\- Tu as fait quoi du coup ?

\- Une demi-heure de course à pied et 2 série de 50 abdos, _répondit l'humain en se relevant_

\- Enfile des gants, on va passer au sac de frappe !

Stiles refit les mêmes mouvements que la veille, 50 fois chacun, puis 50 fois combinés. Puis Dean en rajouta trois autres à la liste mais ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles qui se contenta d'obtempérer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de simplement écouter mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était satisfaisant de laissé parler son corps et évacuer toutes ses émotions. Il avait 8 ans lorsque son père lui avait appris quelques mouvements puis s'était devenu leur « truc » pour passer du temps ensemble. Seulement quelques années plus tard, la maladie lui enleva sa mère et ce « truc » s'envola avec elle. Son père n'avait plus une seule fois voulu toucher des gants de boxe, du coup, Stiles avait continué seul. Il avait laissé parler sa rage de perdre sa mère mais aussi de voir son père sombrer. Il avait fini par devoir s'occuper de ce dernier, des courses, des repas, de la maison, des factures et tellement d'autre chose qu'il avait fini par ne plus avoir de temps pour lui et il avait oublié.

\- Bien, _fit Dean à la fin de sa dernière série_ , 15 minutes de rameur et ensuite tu passes aux tractions

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi rapide et son tee-shirt trois fois trop grand, lui donnait une étrange sensation maintenant qu'il était trempé de sueur. Les 15 minutes de rameurs passèrent bien trop vite au gout de Stiles qui appréhendait les tractions. Mais voilà, il se retrouvait sous la barre et s'il voulait se rendre un jour prochain à la chasse, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne jusqu'à atteindre les 50. Il respira un bon coup puis sauta pour la saisir entre ses mains.

\- Une, _compta Dean en prenant la craie du tableau entre ses mains_ , deux, _continua-t-il avec un sourire en voyant la détermination de l'adolescent_ , trois !

Trois. C'était toujours mieux qu'une seule mais il restait un long chemin à Stiles avant de pouvoir réussir le défi lancé par Dean. Une fois de retour dans la pièce principale qui pour l'hyperactif ne pouvait être défini comme un salon pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant l'absence évidente d'un canapé, la seconde l'absence d'une télévision, la troisième était dû à la table qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre table. Cette pièce donnait sur la bibliothèque/salle à manger, en effet une quantité de livres entouraient la pièce où se trouvait deux tables en bois disposé au centre de la pièce qui donnait elle-même sur la cuisine. Il fut surpris en découvrant Isaac derrière son ordinateur, normalement il devait accompagner Chris à la chasse aux sirènes.

\- Tu ne devais pas accompagner Chris ? _demanda alors l'humain_

\- En regardant les cartes, Sam a remarqué que les deux villes étaient sur la même route, _expliqua le loup_ , donc ils vont régler l'histoire de la sirène puis celle de l'esprit vengeur ensemble.

\- Ça me rassure que Sammy ne soit pas seul, _intervint Dean,_ même s'il ne s'agit apriori que d'un esprit.

Les garçons sourirent face à la surprotection de Dean envers son petit frère ce qui le fit lever les yeux. Stiles s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une douche bien mérité face à cette nouvelle séance d'entraînement. L'eau chaude sur sa peau et ses muscles endoloris par l'effort lui fit le plus grand bien. Le bruit caractéristique de l'eau l'apaisait malgré que les rouages de son cerveau l'emmenèrent à penser à la meute. Où était-elle exactement ? Allait-elle bien ? Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait il ne pouvait s'empêché de s'inquiété pour eux. Il secoua la tête et éteignit l'eau, ce n'était pas le moment de pensé à tout ça.

\- Hey, _le surpris Isaac une fois de retour dans sa chambre_ , est-ce que ça te dit de venir faire les courses avec moi pour sortir d'ici ?

\- C'est une excellente idée _, approuva Stiles en récupérant son téléphone et son portefeuille,_ je pourrais participer de cette façon !

\- Non, _le repris le loups_ , Chris m'a interdit de te laisser participer financièrement !

\- Mais il ne va pas me nourrir pendant deux mois, _s'exclama Stiles en trouvant cela irrespectueux_

\- Il le fait aussi avec moi, _le rassura Isaac_ , du coup je m'occupe du ménage parce que je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine même pour faire réchauffer une quiche !

\- Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait un drôle de gout ! _grimaça Stiles_ , bien alors je m'occupe de la cuisine parce que c'est une catastrophe !

Isaac rigola en suivant son ami rejoindre l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée du bunker. La lumière du jour agressa l'humain qui n'était pas sortie depuis son arrivé au bunker, soit pratiquement 48 heures. Le soleil brillait et la chaleur contrastait avec l'air agréable du bunker. En dix minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant le supermarché de la ville qui était encore plus petite que Beacon Hills. Stiles laissa Isaac se chargé du chariot et entra dans le magasin. Il se dirigea directement vers l'étalage des fruits et légumes avec des idées bien précises des plats qu'il allait préparer. Lasagnes épinards/chèvres, lentilles aux lardons, une tarte au chou-fleur/jambon, spaghettis à la sauce tomate, un gratin dauphinois, risotto aux champignons, un hachis Parmentier de thon, cabillaud à l'ancienne, des pizzas et plein d'autres recettes pour nourrir cinq hommes dont un loup. Il avait aussi pris de quoi faire des hamburgers maisons quand Isaac lui a dit que c'était le pécher mignon de Dean.

\- Tu dépenses combien généralement ? _demanda Stiles en voyant le chariot remplit au point que certain article menaçait de tomber_

\- Pratiquement 350 dollars, _répondit Isaac en déposant les articles sur le tapis de la caisse_

\- Pour le mois ? _grimaça Stiles sachant qu'ils tiendraient peut-être trois semaines maximum_

\- Non, _rigola Isaac_ , on fait les courses toutes les deux semaines à peu près !

Stiles acquiesça et pria pour que le prix du chariot de dépasse pas les 350 dollars. La majorité des aliments étaient frais étant donné que Stiles ne supportait même pas l'idée d'acheter une boîte de sauce tomate et cela pouvait fortement jouer dans le total même s'il avait fait attention à prendre toujours le moins cher.

\- Respire Stiles, _lui conseilla son ami en sentant son angoisse et cela littéralement_ , même si ça dépasse les 350 dollars, les gars seront contents de manger autre chose que des surgelés, _le taquina-t-il_

Finalement le verdict fut libérateur pour Stiles : 317.52 $. Il n'avait pas dépassé le budget habituel et c'était un soulagement pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire payer à Chris des dépenses superflus sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y participer.

De retour au bunker, Dean les attendait assis sur un rebord pas très loin de l'entrée. Il se leva dès qu'Isaac coupa le moteur de la voiture pour venir les aidés à décharger le coffre.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? _demanda ce dernier en prenant les premiers sacs_

\- Parfaitement, _répondit Isaac en prenant lui aussi des sacs_

Stiles avait laissé les deux hommes se charger de faire les allers-retours entre la cuisine et la voiture pour se concentrer sur le rangement. S'il voulait s'occuper de la cuisine, il allait d'abord devoir fait l'état des lieux pour s'y retrouver. Il commença avec le frigidaire et le congélateur pour pouvoir y mettre tout le frais sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de Dean qui regardait en grimaçant tous les légumes étalés sur le plan de travail. Ensuite, il s'occupa des placards, vidant chacun d'entre eux pour refaire l'organisation. Malgré la vitesse d'exécution, il mit 1h30 pour tout ranger et se mettre à préparer le repas du soir. Sachant qu'ils n'étaient que trois, Stiles avait opté pour les hamburgers avec des frites.

\- Ça sent bon, _entendis l'hyperactif depuis la cuisine_

Dean savourait, rien qu'à l'odeur mais lorsqu'il passa à table il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le repas. Tout était fait maison, les frites étaient parfaitement cuites et le hamburger était des plus appétissant. C'est donc dans un silence solennel qu'ils commencèrent à manger avant que les gémissements de contentement se fasse entendre.

(…)

La sortie au supermarché avait fait prendre conscience à Stiles que l'air de dehors lui manquait. C'est ainsi qu'après le repas il décida de sortir du bunker. Ses pas le menèrent sur le toit du celui-ci où il s'allongea pour regarder le ciel illuminé d'étoile. Il sourit en pensant que ses amis pouvaient fait la même chose ou du moins pourraient faire la même chose dans quelques heures à cause du décalage horaire. Cela faisait pratiquement trois jours, seulement trois petits jours et pourtant il ressentait déjà le manque. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans ces affaires surnaturelles et surtout de ne plus s'accrocher à personne. Seulement c'était arrivé, chaque personne de la meute était un élément crucial de sa vie et pourtant il ne se voyait que comme une option dans la leur.

\- Tu penses à eux ? _le fit sursauter Isaac en s'allongeant à ses côtés_

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu empestes la tristesse, anxiété et la souffrance, _avoua le loup en tournant la tête vers son ami_ , je peux te poser une question ?

\- Techniquement tu viens de le faire, _sourit l'hyperactif,_ mais oui vas-y !

\- Tous ces sentiments et cette rancœur que tu ressens c'est pour toute la meute ou juste par rapport à Derek ?

\- C'est compliqué, _soupira l'humain_ , mes sentiments diffèrent en fonction de la personne, _tenta-t-il expliquer,_ pour la plupart je suis juste déçu qu'aucun ne se soit opposé à la décision de Derek, de la part de Lydia je ressens de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse, je veux dire, je pensais qu'elle serait la première à dire que cela était injuste mais elle a juste baissé la tête, _raconta ce dernier_ , quant à Scott, il m'a blessé plus que tout parce qu'il avait son mot à dire pour être co-leader mais lui non plus n'a rien dit.

\- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, _murmura le loup,_ moi j'aurais dit quelque chose

\- C'est gentil, _soupira Stiles en se passant une main sur son visage_ , la colère et la rancœur que je ressens c'est à cause de Derek, _continua Stiles après quelques minutes de silence_ , je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais … sa décision … m'a … complètement … brisé et ça m'a mis en colère, _avoua ce dernier avec difficulté,_ je ne le pensais pas capable de me faire ça … je veux dire … on se prenait toujours la tête mais … je pensais qu'une relation de … confiance s'était installé … mais j'ai dû l'imaginé …

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? _lui demanda Isaac alors que l'hyperactif répondit par un « hum »,_ je pense que tu n'aurais pas réagis de la même façon si c'était Scott qui t'avais exclu de cette excursion, _lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers l'humain qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils,_ ce n'est pas d'avoir été mis à l'écart le problème Stiles, _argumenta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage de l'adolescent,_ c'est que ce soit Derek qui l'ai fait !

\- Où tu veux en venir ? _le question-t-il en s'asseyant_

\- A toi de me le dire, _rétorqua Isaac en souriant_

Stiles fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son ami mais il garda tout de même en tête les paroles de ce dernier. Est-ce que sa réaction aurait été autre si ça n'avait pas été Derek ? Il n'arrivait pas répondre à cette question, du moins pour le moment. 

* * *

**Quatre semaines** que Stiles était loin de chez lui. Quatre semaines qu'il s'entraînait chaque matin avec Dean et parfois même avec Isaac certain après-midi et le résultat était flagrant physiquement. Il avait pris une certaine carrure et ses muscles s'étaient développer. Son objectif avait été atteint le matin même en réussissant à faire les 50 tractions imposées par Dean avant de pouvoir aller à la chasse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Isaac en entrant dans la cuisine pour aider son ami à mettre la table_

\- Je … oui, _sourit Stiles en reposant son téléphone_ , c'est juste que Scott n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages et de m'appeler pour que je les aides sur une nouvelle affaire !

\- Tu veux rentrer ? _s'inquiéta alors le loup_

\- Absolument pas, _rigola l'humain qui se rapprochait petit à petit du souvenir qu'avait Isaac de lui_ , je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rentrer maintenant, _assura ce dernier_ , et puis je suis pratiquement certain qu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de mon absence avant d'avoir besoin de moi !

\- Tant mieux, _se réjouit le boucler_ , parce que tu as ta première mission, _lui annonça-t-il en tendant le journal_

Stiles parcourra l'article des yeux en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. En fait divers était raconter l'histoire d'une petite ville à l'Est où des faits étranges persistaient. En effet, plusieurs personnes certifiaient communiquer avec des personnes qui leur étaient cher seulement celle-ci étaient mortes.

\- Des fantômes ? _suggéra Stiles_

\- C'est ce qu'on pense aussi mais tu en découvriras plus bientôt, _lui assura Isaac_ , tu pars dans l'après-midi avec Dean.

Stiles sentit lui-même son cœur s'emballer en apprenant la nouvelle, il allait pouvoir mettre tout ce qu'il avait appris ses trois dernières semaines en pratique. Il finit de préparer le déjeuner en sifflant, heureux qu'on lui laisse cette opportunité.

(…)

\- Tu fais quoi ? _lui demanda Sam en entrant dans l'armurerie_

\- Je me demandais quelle arme je devais prendre ? _avoua Stiles devant son sac ouvert mais vide_

\- Déjà les éléments de base, _commença le plus jeune des Winchester_ , une fiole d'eau bénite, un fusil à canon avec des cartouches de sel et une boîte de sel, _expliqua-t-il en lui tendant les armes,_ ensuite Dean m'a dit que tu étais doué pour le combat alors je te conseille de t'équiper d'un ou deux couteaux et de ça, _le conseilla Sam en lui donnant une arme qui ressemblait à une attelle_ , tu enfiles ça à ton poignet et c'est la force de ton coup qui déverrouille les deux pieux, expliqua-t-il avant de lui donner un colt, et on ne sait jamais !

\- C'est gentil, _lui sourit-il en mettant toutes les armes dans son sac_ , et si je n'étais pas près ?

\- On ne te laisserais pas aller sur le terrain si c'était le cas, _répondit franchement le cadet des frères_ , il ne faut pas que tu doutes te tes capacités Stiles, tu es doué !

Stiles lui sourit en acquiesçant et Sam pu vraiment voir la différence entre la personne qui se tenait devant lui et celle qui était arrivé il y a trois semaines. L'entrainement, les recherches, les retrouvailles avec Isaac et l'affinité qui s'était créée avait Dean et lui avait fini par diminuer la souffrance avec laquelle était arrivé Stiles.

\- Aller fil avant que Dean ne décide de partir sans toi, _plaisanta Sam en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule_

Stiles ferma la fermeture de son sac et parti rejoindre le salon pour dire au revoir à Isaac qui au bunker. Alors qu'il allait pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, Chris arriva d'un couloir.

\- Pas si vite jeune homme, _l'arrêta le chasseur_ , écoute-moi bien, _commença-t-il en se mettant face à Stiles_ , tu es sous ma responsabilité d'accord ? _demanda Chris de manière rhétorique_ , ton père se chargera de moi s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, donc pas de prise de risque inutile, tu écoutes tout ce que te dis Dean, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? _dit-il plus comme un ordre que comme une question_

\- Je ne jouerais pas au héros Chris, _le rassura l'humain comprenant les inquiétudes de ce dernier_ , parce que j'en ai pas besoin, _lui sourit-il_ , je sais que Dean me fait confiance pour m'emmener avec lui en chasse et que Sam, Isaac et toi vous me faites confiance pour me laisser partir, _continua-t-il en callant son sac sur son épaule_ , c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas à Beacon Hill et qui m'amènerais toujours à faire des choses imprévues et parfois stupides pour les sauvés d'une mort certaine.

\- Bien, _acquiesça Chris,_ va sauver des vies maintenant !

Et Stiles s'exécuta en montant deux par deux les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie. Il rigola en voyant Dean, dernière son volant alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Désolé, _soupira Stiles en fermant la porte_ , j'ai eu le droit au sermon de Chris avant de partir !

\- Je m'en doutais, _avoua Dean en mettant le contact_ , est-ce que tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, je suis prêt !

(…)

Dean et Stiles étaient arrivés **depuis deux jours après une journée de route** dans la ville où les personnes certifiaient pouvoir entendre les voix de personnes disparues mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Ils avaient interrogé toutes les témoins ainsi que deux employés de la station de téléphonie mais aucune trace de sabotage et aucun des deux n'avait repérer d'odeur de soufre ou d'onde électromagnétique. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous deux dans la chambre miteuse d'un motel, Dean devant un ordinateur et Stiles dernière sa tablette.

\- Tu es certain que c'était la voix de ta mère ? _demanda Dean une énième fois_

\- J'en suis certain Dean, _répondit ce dernier_ , c'était elle ou du moins c'était bien sa voix.

Et ils repartirent pour de longues minutes de recherche, Stiles repassait toute la liste de créature qu'il avait ajouté à son bestiaire numérique, relisant chaque descriptif ayant peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important lorsqu'il tomba sur une description intéressante.

\- Ecoute ça, _dit-il en captant l'attention du chasseur_ , le Yena est une créature décrite pour la première fois à la période médiévale comme une bête sanguinaire possédant une puissante mâchoire et une capacité de digestion instantanée. Elle attire ses victimes en prenant la voix des êtres aimés décédés et les suppliant de la rejoindre. Dégageant une odeur de mort, ils se cachent généralement dans la saleté.

\- Tu sais as qui je pense quand tu me dis saleté ? _le questionna Dean en enfila déjà sa veste_

\- Harry de la station de téléphonie ? _proposa ce dernier en faisant de même_

Dean acquiesça et c'est donc ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à la station de téléphonie où régnait le plus grand désordre que les deux chasseurs n'avaient jamais vus. Attrapant très facilement le fameux Harry en arrivant sur place, ils furent déconcertés par l'incompréhension de ce dernier lorsqu'ils l'interrogèrent. Finalement, le pauvre Harry n'y était pour rien et c'était son patron Jed qui était responsable de tous ces morts et maintenant de la sienne. Stiles qui n'avait pas trembler une seule fois depuis son départ du bunker avait tenté de stopper Jed avant qu'il n'aspire l'âme du pauvre standardiste mais il fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce heurtant durement le mur. Dean avait attaqué à son tour mais tout se passant rapidement, il avait été maitrisé assez aisément se retrouvant assis sur une chaise avec le Yena au-dessus de lui.

\- Imbécile, _l'appela alors Stiles qui avait fini par se relever_

Lorsque le Yena se retourna Stiles lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac assez fort pour déclencher les deux petits pieux de l'attelle que Sam lui avait conseiller de porter. La surprise le fit lâcher le cou de Dean qui d'un mouvement habile enfonça le couteau plongé dans le sang d'un mort, le tuant instantanément.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _s'inquiéta Dean en regardant Stiles se tenir les côtes_.

\- Parfaitement, _rigola ce dernier l'adrénaline du combat redescendant_ , ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un mur, enfin peut-être qu'avec cette intensité si mais je m'en remettrais, _soupira-t-il en soufflant_. 

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard** , à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Scott venait d'éteindre le contact de sa voiture devant le manoir des Hale. Une nouvelle créature rodait déjà dans la ville laissant des corps derrière elle et ils devaient s'en charger. Il sortit de la voiture avec Lydia pour rejoindre ses amis qui les attendaient dans le salon.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles ? _demanda immédiatement Malia en les voyant entrer_

\- Non, _soupira l'alpha en se laissant tombé à ses côtés_ , il ne répond toujours pas à nos messages et son père refuse de nous dire où il est.

\- Il est en colère contre nous, _expliqua Lydia en prenant place entre Erica et Peter_ , on a blessé son fil c'est normal qu'il ne nous dise rien !

\- C'est maintenant que je dois dire te dire « je te l'avais dit » ? _s'interrogea Cora en regardant son frère_ , non parce que ça me paraît le moment indiqué, _continua-t-elle ignorant le grognement de celui-ci_

\- Tu lui avais dit quoi ? _demanda curieusement Liam_

\- Que Stiles ne supporterait plut très longtemps le traitement qu'on lui inflige, _répondit la brune sans quitté le regard menaçant de son frère_ , enfin certain plus que d'autre, _ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers certain membre de la meute, son oncle, Erica, Jackson et Brett_

\- Ça va, _râla Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel_ , il va revenir !

\- Et s'il ne le fait pas ? _remis alors en question Cora en fusillant le bêta du regard_

Jackson avait bien une réponse sarcastique en réserve mais ça n'aurait été qu'un tissu de mensonge. Parce que même si l'humain de la meute lui tapait la majeure partie du temps sur le système nerveux, il avait toujours été là pour lui et ce malgré son comportement horrible. En réalité, aucune personne de la meute souhaite voir Stiles partir parce qu'il était un élément primordial pour chacun d'entre eux. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à imaginer le pire concernant Stiles, Théo les ramena à l'instant présent en revenant à la créature qui s'attaquait à leur ville.

\- Avant de partir John nous a dit qu'une quatrième victime venait d'être trouvé, _expliqua Lydia les bras croisés,_ tout laisse à penser que c'est encore un suicide.

\- Quatre suicides à Beacon Hills ? _fit remarquer Brett,_ je n'y crois pas !

\- J'ai regardé dans le bestiaire de Gérard, _expliqua Alison_ , mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous idée, je ne sais même pas quoi chercher, _avoua-t-elle adossé du mur du salon_ , je pourrais toujours demander de l'aide à mon père !

\- C'est une excellente idée, _acquiesça Scott avant que Derek ne la contredise_ , on a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra.

Alison sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche, chercha le contact de son père puis sur le haut-parleur en attendant que ce dernier décroche.

\- Alison, _salua Chris en répondant au téléphone_ , est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien papa, _sourit cette dernière touchée que son père s'inquiète toujours autant pour elle_ , mais on aurait besoin d'aide donc tu es sur haut-parleur !

\- Attend, _soupira ce dernier alors que tous les membres de la meute pouvaient entendre des vêtements se froisser_ , _une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas_ , ramenez-vous les gars, Alison a besoin d'aide, _entendirent-ils malgré la voix lointaine de Chris_ , vous êtes aussi sur haut-parleur, _les informa alors la voix claire de ce dernier_ , on vous écoute !

\- On ne sait pas grand-chose papa, _soupira Alison le cœur battant à mille,_ on sait juste que quatre personnes se sont suicidées ces derniers jours et à Beacon Hills ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence !

\- Je suis d'accord, _admit Chris_ , est-ce que vous avez les profils des victimes ?

\- Oui, _assura la voix de Lydia reconnaissable entre toute,_ on a une adolescente de 16 ans, un avocat de 42 ans, une enseignante de 29 ans et une grand-mère de 76 ans, _énuméra-t-elle de mémoire_ , il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre les victimes, c'est comme si elle tuait au hasard !

\- Les créatures surnaturelles ne tuent jamais au hasard, _rétorqua Isaac sûr de lui_ , il doit y avoir un lien aussi infime soit-il !

\- Est-ce que vous avez essayé de voir si malgré les différences entre les victimes, _commença une voix étrangère pour la meute,_ il n'y aurait pas un lieu commun ? _demanda-t-elle faisant froncé les sourcils de certain,_ genre l'église, un supermarché ou un bar ?

\- Sam a raison, _renchérit Chris présentant par la même occasion l'étranger_ , c'est une piste à suivre !

\- Bien, _assentit Scott content d'avoir quelque chose de plus que quelques minutes auparavant_ , on va se concentrer là-dessus.

\- Remontez cette piste, _demanda Chris_ , on arrive au plus vite, _rajouta ce dernier_

\- Merci Chris, _apprécia Scott en fusillant Derek – qui venait de grogner – du regard._

\- A bientôt papa, _raccrocha Alison._

(…)

Au bunker, Chris raccrocha lui aussi son téléphone en regardant Isaac et Sam qui n'avaient bouger. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient aller à Beacon Hills le plus rapidement possible mais aujourd'hui Dean et Stiles devaient rentrés au bunker. Après l'histoire du Yena, Sam les avaient appelés pour leur donné une autre affaire puis une autre et cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la route.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Isaac en se passant une main sur son visage

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Chris, mais ça sera son choix pas le nôtre

Deux heures plus tard, la porte du bunker s'ouvrit sur Dean et Stiles qui rigolaient en parlant de leur dernière mission, un fantôme. Cependant, ils perdirent rapidement leurs sourires en voyant les visages graves des trois autres membres.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Dean en laissant tomber son sac_

\- Alison a appelé, _lâcha Chris faisant crisper Stiles_ , la meute a besoin d'aide sur une affaire, _continua-t-il d'expliquer_ , quatre suicides inexpliqués et ils n'ont aucune piste.

\- Mon père doit être dépassé par les évènements, _Stiles en secouant la tête_ , est-ce qu'on y va tous ?

\- Cela dépend de toi, _admit Chris en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule_ , est-ce que tu veux rester ici ou est-ce que tu te sens prêt à rentrer ?

\- Je ne pense pas être prêt un jour, _avoua ce dernier,_ mais je ne resterais pas ici à ne rien faire et puis rentré avec vous à mes côtés sera moins difficile, _mit-il en évidence en faisant un clin d'œil à Isaac_

Il leur fallut un jour pour rejoindre Beacon Hills avec la Camaro de Dean, se relayant chacun son tour, tout au long du trajet, derrière le volant. Ce fut compliquer pour Dean de laisser d'autre personne conduire sa voiture mais il s'était résigné sachant qu'ils perdraient moins de temps. Isaac, qui conduisait au moment d'entrée en ville se dirigea directement vers la clinique vétérinaire, lieu de la rencontre. Stiles avait émis une seule condition, de ne pas devoir remettre un pied dans le manoir des Hale et Chris l'avait accepté.

\- On est arrivé les gars, _les réveilla Isaac en arrêtant le contact_ , et ils sont déjà tous là, _dit-il en regardant Stiles à travers le rétroviseur._

Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit de la voiture suivit des quatre autres. Les deux frères s'équipèrent en prenant quelques armes dans le coffre de la voiture même s'il ne s'agissait qu'une d'une rencontre amicale, Dean et Sam n'étaient pas encore habituer à collaborer avec les créatures surnaturelles. C'était le lien entre Chris et Isaac qui leur avait appris à reconsidérer la chose : toutes les créatures n'étaient pas forcément mauvaises. Chris avait simplement pris son colt et Stiles ne quittait jamais ses deux couteaux ainsi que son attelle préférée d'après ses dires.

\- Ma fille fait partie de cette meute les gars, _souffla Chris en voyant les deux frères chercher des armes,_ on ne va pas se battre, du moins pas contre eux.

Sam et Dean soufflèrent à leur tour en reposant la majorité de leurs armes et gardant seulement le couteau de Ruby et leur colts armés de balles d'argent. Chris fut le premier à passer le pas de la porte de la clinique vétérinaire suivit de Dean et Sam et enfin d'Isaac et Stiles.

\- Tu empestes à nouveau la colère, _murmura ce dernier en bousculant Stiles_ , ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, _sourit ce dernier en pénétrant dans la salle à l'arrière de la clinique où toute la meute se trouvait._

Celle-ci le dévisageait surprise, en même temps il avait de quoi, surtout après des semaines sans nouvelles de lui. Et puis, Stiles avait changé physiquement, il avait laissé tomber les tee-shirts trop grand pour lui pour un marcel noir – qui lui collait désormais à sa peau – dévoila sa nouvelle musculature et cela malgré la chemise rouge à manche longue qu'il portait. Sa barbe de trois jours qu'il avait pris l'habitude de laisser lui donnait un air moins enfantin et plus adulte, une transformation spectaculaire. La première à rompre le silence fut Alison qui alla enlacer son père restant à ses côtés pour profiter de sa présence. Stiles ne manqua pas le petit regard lancé vers Isaac mais ce dernier n'avait pas quitté Derek du regard.

\- Hey, _souffla Stiles en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes_ , ne fait rien de stupide d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, _grogna le boucler en regardant son ami conscient que son auto-control diminuait_.

\- Bien, _acquiesça Stiles en reportant son regard sur la meute_ , on attend quoi exactement ? Un cinquième suicide _? demanda-t-il la voix remplit de sarcasme_

\- Non, _s'exclama Lydia,_ ce qu'on attend c'est une explication !

\- Une explication ? _répéta Stiles d'une voix glaciale_ , non mais je rêve, _murmura-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez_ , vous êtes partie à l'aventure pour resserrer les liens de la meute, meute à laquelle je pensais appartenir ! _clama-t-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots,_ et je dois vous donner une explication pour ne pas vous avoir attendu comme un con chez moi ? _demanda-t-il laissant la meute sans voix,_ bien, est-ce que maintenant on peut se concentrer sur l'affaire ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un lieu commun aux victimes ? _demanda Chris voyant que personne ne prenait la parole_

\- Non, _répondit enfin Scott_ , on n'a toujours aucun lien qui les réunit

Dean et Sam levèrent les yeux au ciel au même moment, et Stiles n'avait pas loupé la réaction des deux frères à l'aveux de Scott. N'ayant aucune piste sur la créature qui sévissait en ville, ils allèrent devoir revêtir leur personnages d'agent du FBI et durant son petit séjour Stiles avait bien compris que ce n'était pas leur activité préférée. Les deux compères avaient donc disparu pour aller chercher leur sac pour pouvoir se changer.

\- Je vais demander à mon père de me donner accès à la morgue, _intervint Stiles en regardant Chris,_ je trouverais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant !

\- C'est une bonne idée, _sourit le chasseur fier des compétences de l'apprentis_ , mais tu ne devrais pas y aller seul !

\- Je l'accompagne, _dirent en même temps Isaac et Scott_

\- Très bien, _acquiesça Chris avant que Stiles puisse émettre une opposition_

L'hyperactif allait tout de même ouvrir sa bouche lorsque le retour de Dean et Sam l'interrompit. Il oublia tout de suite la trahison de Chris d'accepter que Scott les accompagne en retenant un rire à la vus des deux frères.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes, _sourit Stiles tentant de contrôler son envie de rire,_ vous êtes plutôt canon dans vos costumes, _ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un rire moqueur en voyant le regard de Dean._

\- C'est incontestable _, soupira Dean en regardant son frère_ , je le déteste !

\- Non tu m'adores, _le taquina-t-il en passant devant lui_ , bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a du boulot !

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les cinq de la clinique vétérinaire laissant Chris seul avec le reste de la meute dont tous les regards étaient visés sur lui.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, _clama-t-il loin d'être intimidé_ , chacun est responsable de ses actions.

\- On dirait bien que Cora avait finalement raison, _soupira Brett_

(…)

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville lorsque le shérif coupa le moteur de sa voiture devant le manoir des Hale. Stiles remarqua que l'Impala de Dean était garé juste à côté des autres voitures de la meute. Scott fut le premier à descendre de la voiture suivit d'Isaac pour rentrer directement rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu es certain que tout va bien, fils ? _demanda John en regardant son fils fixer le manoir_

\- J'ai fait une promesse avant de partir, _avoua Stiles en regardant son père_ , et si je passe le bas de la porte je vais la brisée.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, _commença son père_ , en colère contre la meute mais surtout contre Derek, _dit-il alors que Stiles grimaça,_ je l'ai bien compris après toutes nos conversations, _rigola John devant la tête de son fils,_ mais quoiqu'il se soit passé entre lui et toi, _continua-t-il alors que sa phrase sonnait ambiguë aux oreilles de Stiles,_ tu es ici pour sauver des vies alors tu vas oublier ta promesse et rentrer à l'intérieur !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, _rétorqua Stiles en regardant l'homme de loi,_ mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Derek et moi à part une énième dispute, _expliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce que cela voulait vraiment dire_ , attend mais depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

\- Tu es mon fils, _déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule_ , et j'espère que tu sais que ça ne changera jamais rien !

\- Je sais papa, _sourit Stiles en enlaçant son père,_ mais maintenant je vais y aller avant que tu racontes un autre détail de ma vie à toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui sont dans cette maison.

\- Désolé, _grimaça ce dernier,_ je ne m'y ferais jamais !

Stiles rigola en sortant de la voiture pour enfin rentrée à son tour dans le manoir et retrouver le reste des personnes dans le salon. Les conversations cessèrent au moment où il entra ce qui fit comprendre à Stiles qu'ils avaient bien écouté sa conversation avec son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? _demanda Scott en regardant Stiles,_ et je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

\- Une énième dispute, _répondit Stiles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_ , on ne fait que ça de tout façon alors ce que tu demandes là est complétement ridicule Scott, _continua-t-il alors que la colère montait en lui,_ mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis arrivé parce que je voulais venir puis il m'a dit que c'était un truc à faire en meute et je me suis barrer en lui promettant de ne jamais revenir, promesse que je viens de briser étant donné que je ici, _s'exclama-t-il en regardant Dean, Sam et Isaac en fonçant les sourcils_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Dean_

\- Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, _murmura Stiles_ , je … je n'ai juste pas eu le choix.

\- Faudrait lui poser une autre question, _émis Lydia dont le cerveau cogitait_

\- Tu es toujours en colère contre nous ? _demanda alors Brett_

\- Pas ce genre de question, _soupira Peter désespérer par les bras cassés qui faisait partie de la meute_ , une question à laquelle il n'aimerait pas répondre !

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est à seule question qui me vient à l'esprit, _s'excusa Isaac en regardant Stiles qui grimaçait en s'attendant au pire_ , est-ce que tu aurais réagis autrement si c'était Scott qui t'avait écarté au lieu de Derek ?

\- Va te faire foutre Isaac, _grinça Stiles_ , ça te va comme réponse !

\- Scott repose-lui là même question, _demanda Sam en regardant Stiles_

\- Non ! _Objecta ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux_

\- Est-ce que tu aurais réagis autrement si c'était moi qui t'avait écarté au lieu de Derek ? _redemanda Scott en regardant son meilleur ami_

\- Oui j'aurais réagis complétement différemment, _siffla-t-il en serrant les poings_ , pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus mentir ?

\- Bonne question, _émit Chris en fronçant les sourcils à son tour_

\- Scott a demandé à Stiles qu'il lui dise la vérité, _se rappela Derek en se tournant vers Chris_ , est-ce que cela pourrait être possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _avoua le chasseur en regardant Dean et Sam qui levèrent les épaules_ , tout est possible, il faudrait tester la théorie.

\- Pourquoi ce que je te dis t'affecte tant ? _demanda Derek en regardant Stiles_

\- Non Derek, _l'interrompit Stiles dont le cœur s'accéléra_ , ne me fait pas répondre à une question dont je ne veux pas connaître la réponse.

\- La vérité Stiles, _continua tout de même l'alpha en baissant la tête_

\- Parce que je déteste savoir que tu me détestes, _s'enflamma Stiles en plongeant son regard dans celui de Derek qui venait de relever la tête,_ malgré tout ce que je fais, tu continues de me rabaisser tout le temps, à me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un humain, que je suis faible et sans défense, _continua ce dernier la mâchoire serrée_ , à m'écarter des moments les plus important de la meute et … et ça me brise à chaque fois un peu plus en réalisant que finalement tu ne me considères pas comme un membre de la meute parce que … la vérité …, _gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas continuer cette phrase_ , la vérité … c'est que …

\- Stop, _l'arrêta Derek en voyant qu'il se faisait mal pour ne pas parler_ , arrête-toi là.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas, _siffla ce dernier entre ses dents_

\- Dehors, _ordonna Lydia en regardant Derek_ , et le premier qui écoute aura affaire à moi !

A la menace de la bonde vénitienne, Derek passait déjà la porte d'entrée avec Stiles. Il s'écarta un peu de la maison plaquant doucement Stiles contre un arbre. Ce dernier mordait toujours sa lèvre avec acharnement pour ne pas continuer la suite de sa phrase.

\- Stiles, _l'appela Derek,_ arrête s'il te plait, _souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur le menton de l'hyperactif pour le faire arrêter son geste_

\- La vérité … c'est que je …je t'aime Derek, _termina enfin Stiles en fermant les yeux et le cœur battant à mil_

Il l'aime. Ça lui paraissait normal mais en même temps tellement étrange de ressentir cela. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek parce qu'il avait toujours craint ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui la réponse venait d'elle-même à cause d'un sort de vérité.

\- Un sort de vérité, _répéta Stiles mais cette fois de vive voix_

\- Quoi ? _l'interrogea le loup perdu_

\- Dean m'a dit avoir trouvé une boite avec un crane de chat, des graines de cannabis et des filets du diable _énuméra le jeune homme_ , la première victime suspectait son petit-copain de la trompé alors elle a fait appel à Veritas, _compris alors Stiles,_ c'est la déesse de la vérité, elle donne la vérité à celui qui la demande d'après ce que j'ai lu sur elle, _continua-t-il en s'essuyant la lèvre_ , puis les pousses au suicide pour se nourrir de leur propre vérité, voilà pourquoi les corps ont disparus de la morgues, _dit-il en relevant la tête pour regarder Derek les yeux écarquillés_ , Scott et toi êtes les prochains, _claqua-t-il en repartant vers le manoir._

\- Stiles, _l'arrêta Derek en emprisonnant son poignet_ , il faut que l'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, il n'y a rien à dire, _soupira ce dernier en retirant sa main_ , en temps normal, jamais je ne te l'aurais dit Derek, _dit-il toujours sous l'influence du sort,_ et ne me poses plus de questions, _grogna-t-il en continuant son chemin_

Il entra dans la maison où les conversations allaient bon train sur ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles souffla soulager de constater que personne n'avait tenté d'écouter la suite de la conversation ou du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait.

\- Toi, _dit-il en regardant Scott,_ tu ne me poses plus aucune question, _lui ordonna-t-il alors que ce dernier acquiesça,_ et vous, _dit-il en se tournant vers Dean, Sam, Isaac et Chris,_ vous connaissez la déesse Veritas ? _demanda-t-il alors que Sam sortait son ordinateur,_ enfin je sais qui elle est mais il faudrait un moyen de la tuer !

\- Où est Derek ? _demanda Liam pendant que Sam cherchait_

\- Il est toujours en vie si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, _lui répondit sarcastiquement Stiles alors que l'alpha entra au même moment_

\- La déesse Veritas, _commença Sam ramena l'attention sur lui_ , donne la vérité à celui qui la demande, son talon d'Achille serait les chiens, _lut-il en grimaçant,_ pour la tuer il nous faut une lame trempée dans du sang de chien.

\- Les dieux et déesses prennent souvent la forme d'un être humain _, releva Dean la cravate à moitié défaite_ , comment va-t-on la retrouver ?

\- N'y aurait-il pas une possibilité qu'un certain ange puisse la détecter ? _demanda Stiles un sourire aux lèvres_

\- C'est une possibilité, _acquiesça Dean,_ je t'en prie appelle-le !

\- Je m'occupe déjà de la lame avec le sang de chien, _rétorqua-t-il en sortant sa dague de son étui,_ et on en a déjà parlé, Cas' répond plus rapidement si c'est toi qui lui demande de venir, _dit-il en essayant de retenir son rire._

\- Idiot, _l'insulta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel_ , Castiel ramène ton cul d'ange ici !

\- Tu aurais pu rajouter un petit adjectif, _le taquina Stiles en explosa de rire_

\- Tu n'avais pas un chien à saigner ? _demanda-t-il alors que Sam et Isaac rigolèrent à leur tour_

\- Dean, _les surpris Castiel en apparaissant_ , que se passe-t-il ?

\- Moi aussi j'aurais ajouté un adjectif, _marmonna Erica en regard ledit cul en question suivit d'un humm de contentement de la part de Lydia et Malia_

Stiles rigola une nouvelle fois en entendant le commentaire d'Erica et les gémissements des filles avant de lever les mains tel un innocent devant le regard du chasseur.

\- Je vais m'occuper du sang, _murmura-t-il en montrant la sortie_

\- Stiles, _grogna Derek en prenant ses clés sous les regards moqueurs de la meute_ , tu comptes y aller comment ? _demanda-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée_

\- Je comptais y aller à pied parce que c'était moins gênant que d'être assis dans la même voiture que toi, _répondit-il en grimaçant face à sa réponse_

\- Monte, _lui ordonna Derek en déverrouillant sa Camaro_ , et tu m'expliques où tu comptais aller pour trouver du sang de chien ?

\- Au refuge, _souffla ce dernier ne contrôlant pas ses réponses_ , je ne comptais pas égorger un chien si ça peut te rassurer !

\- Content de constater que tu n'as pas complètement changé, _murmura Derek en prenant la route_ , et il faut que tu saches que je ne te déteste pas, _avoua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence_

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit, _marmonna Stiles les yeux rivés sur ses mains_

\- Je sais, _admit le loup en lui jetant un coup d'œil,_ mais je ne veux pas que tu continues de penser ça et, _poursuivit-il avant de s'interrompre pour chercher les mots adéquates_ , tu fais partie de la meute Stiles, tu es même le lien direct qui nous uni Scott et moi.

\- Comment ça ? _demanda surpris l'humain alors que Derek gara la voiture a deux rues du refuge_

\- Si on a réussi à unir nos meutes c'est parce que, _commença-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage n'aimant pas en dévoilé autant,_ c'est parce que tu es important Stiles, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles d'analysé ses paroles et sorti de la voiture. Ce fut le claquement de la portière qui le fit sursauter et réagir. Il le rejoint sans dire un mot mais Derek savait que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à cent pourcents. Arrivé devant la porte arrière du refuge après avoir fait disjoncté le système électrique pour couper les caméras de sécurité, Stiles sortit ses outils pour crocheter la serrure comme Sam lui avait appris.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ton père serait ravi de toutes tes nouvelles capacités, _lui chuchota Derek lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en moins d'une minute_

\- C'est pourquoi ça restera un secret entre toi et moi, _rétorqua Stiles en le regardant en même temps que de se lever_

Sa respiration se coupa nette en se rendant compte du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre Derek et lui. Son regard toujours rivé dans celui vert/gris de Derek dériva sur ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il avait soudainement envie d'embrasser. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du refuge avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante.

\- Stiles, _murmura Derek en l'ayant rattrapé_ , si les rôles étaient inversés, _commença-t-il alors que ce dernier s'arrêta devant la cage d'un caniche_ , est-ce que tu en aurais profité ? _demanda-t-il alors que Stiles tournait la tête vers lui surpris par la question_

\- Oui, _avoua ce dernier en reportant son regard sur le caniche_ , je t'aurais posé toutes les questions qui me seraient passé par la tête mais, _ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la cage_ , tu n'as pas besoin d'un sort de vérité pour la savoir, _lui rappela-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil,_ il te suffit de te concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur pour savoir si je mens.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, _dénonça le loup en voyant que les gestes de Stiles étaient sûr et contrôlés pour piquer le chien,_ surtout que tu es doué pour manipuler la vérité.

\- Est-ce ta façon de me faire comprendre que tu veux profiter du sort pour me faire dire la vérité ? _lui demanda Stiles en refermant la cage_

\- Non, _répondit Derek un sourire léger aux lèvres_ , j'étais juste curieux de savoir.

\- Bizarrement ce n'est pas un adjectif que j'aurais utilisé pour te décrire, _le taquina Stiles à quelques centimètres de lui_

\- Et je peux savoir quel adjectif tu utiliserais ? _le questionna-t-il et Stiles pouvait voir qu'il était fier de lui_

\- Solitaire, confiant, tenace, autoritaire, protecteur, charismatique, courageux, sexy, _énumérera-t-il en fermant les yeux sur le dernier adjectif_

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba sur le regard profond de Derek et son sourire satisfait. Stiles grogna pour la forme en reprenant le chemin de la sortie alors que son téléphone vibra au même moment.

\- Yep, _dit-il en décrochant_ , on sort du refuge à l'instant, _indiqua-t-il à Dean_ , tu vois que j'ai toujours raison, _soupira-t-il en souriant fièrement_ , je t'avais dit que Castiel pourrait être utile, _dit-il sur un ton qui laissait place à l'ambiguïté_ , je ne sous-entends rien du tout moi, _nia l'hyperactif en montant dans la Camaro_ , où vous êtes ? _demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux,_ on est en chemin _, souffla-t-il alors que Derek s'était déjà engagé vers les quais_

\- Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec … Dean, _souligna Derek en regardant la route_

\- En effet, _répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils au ton employé par le loup_ , ce n'était pourtant pas gagné au début mais les entraînements et la chasse ça nous a rapproché, on était pratiquement tout le temps ensemble au final, _raconta-t-il en regardant Derek serrer le volant un peu plus fort,_ mais il ne se passe strictement rien entre lui et moi, _ajouta-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi_ , j'essaye de le casser avec Cas' !

\- Les anges existent alors, _exposa Derek prenant note de ce que Stiles lui avait dit sans pour autant le relever_

\- Oui, _affirma l'hyperactif_ , et tellement d'autres créatures que le monde a vraiment besoin de gens comme nous pour le protéger !

\- Ça ne me plait pas, _avoua Derek en arrêtant la voiture près des quais_ , de te savoir en première ligne mais, _dit-il en hésitant sur la suite de sa phrase_ , je ne veux plus que tu partes comme tu l'as fait alors je te fais confiance pour être prudent et s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je te tue moi-même, on est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord, _répéta Stiles en regardant Derek sortir une nouvelle fois de la voiture le fuyant pour en avoir trop dit._

Toute la meute était déjà réunie devant les entrepôts lorsque Derek et Stiles arrivèrent. Ce dernier lança un regard moqueur à Dean mais se retient de faire tout autre commentaire sachant que ce n'était pas le lieu idéal. Le plan était simple, retrouver la déesse et lui faire payer. Le seul problème était qu'il y avait deux entrepôts et que Castiel ne pouvait pas dire exactement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils se séparèrent donc en deux équipes, Théo, Cora, Corey, Lori, Brett, Boyd, Erica, Boyd, Peter et Chris s'occupèrent du premier entrepôt pendant que le reste s'occupait du second. Stiles avait donné une lame permettant de tuer la déesse à Chris et tenait la seconde entre ses mains alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Derek, Lydia, Dean et Castiel partirent vers la droite alors que Scott, Malia, Alison, Isaac et Sam vers la gauche. Stiles soupira, il n'aimait devoir faire des groupes mais il tourna à droite pour rejoindre le groupe de Derek mais alors qu'il allait entrée dans une nouvelle pièce un bruit de combat le fit s'arrêter net.

\- Vous êtes si prévisible, _rigola la déesse en envoyant Dean contre un mur_ , je vous attendais, _lâcha-t-elle en repoussant Lydia d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier_

Stiles continua de regarder discrètement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, réfléchissant à ses actes. Il ne devait pas agir impulsivement et imprudemment, il avait une promesse à tenir. Il serra les dents lorsque la barre de fer transperça sans aucune difficulté le corps de Castiel sur un cri terrifier de Dean qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Seul face à la déesse se trouvait Derek et Stiles voulait vraiment intervenir mais ce n'était pas le moment, il le savait. En quelques secondes Derek fut maîtrisé puis attacher contre un des nombreux piliers. Elle traina Dean pour l'attacher à un second puis Lydia encore inconsciente.

\- Derek ? _appela Scott en rentrant dans la pièce par la seconde entrée_

Stiles grimaça en voyant le sourire satisfait de Veritas, elle était puissante et un combat en face à face ne menait nulle part. Aucune personne n'arrivait à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour pouvoir la poignarder. D'un seul geste de la main, elle les envoyait cinq mètres plus loin. Stiles ne fut donc pas surpris de voir ses amis se faire attacher quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'aime quand mes repas me sont servis sur un plateau d'argent, _approuva-t-elle alors que Derek grogna en la regardant se diriger vers un corps sans vie_ , la langue est l'organe le plus délicieux, _murmura-t-elle en récupérant celle de la victime_ , c'est par là que les mensonges sortent, _sourit-elle en mordant un morceau,_ rassurez-vous, _dit-elle en se délectant_ , vous êtes les prochains !

\- C'est horrible, _murmura Alison en détournant les yeux_

\- Ce qui est vraiment horrible c'est mon sort de vérité qui fait des merveilles avec le reste de vos amis, _leur annonça-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres,_ ils vont s'entretuer et je n'aurais plus qu'à me nourrir.

\- Je vous connais, _grimaça Lydia en reprenant petit à petit conscience_ , vous êtes la journaliste à la télévision.

\- En effet, _acquiesça la jeune brune_ , quoi de mieux que les médias pour faire passer cette envie de vérité, _expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la banshee_ , on veut tous la vérité n'est-ce pas ? _dit-elle un sourire malsain sur le visage_ , comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra ta relation avec son père ? _révéla-t-elle en regardant un instant Malia_

\- Vous n'êtes pas une déesse, _siffla Lydia en colère,_ vous êtes une abomination !

\- La ferme, _s'écria alors celle-ci en la giflant_ , et tu peux sortir de ta cachette Stiles, _soupira-t-elle_ , je sais que tu es là !

Un frisson parcourra le corps de Derek en voyant ce dernier sortir de sa cachette les mains en l'air tel un innocent.

\- Je suis désolé, _se désola ce dernier_ , j'essayais de respecter une promesse, _expliqua-t-il en s'approchant petit à petit de la déesse,_ vous savez toujours le même refrain, je suis un humain, fragile, faible et sans défense, _énuméra-t-il en la regardant_ , je suis certain que vous comprenez ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, _sourit-il en levant son regard vers elle_

\- En effet, _admit-elle en le regardant soudainement intéressée_ , avant les gens m'idolâtraient et faisaient des sacrifices en mon nom aujourd'hui plus personne ne sait qui je suis et je dois me nourrir seule.

\- Vous savez je vous envie, _poursuivit Stiles en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle,_ j'ai toujours été mis de côté, _soupira ce dernier en se retrouva face à elle_ , soi-disant pour me protéger mais contrairement à vous je ne saurais jamais la vérité, _dit-il exagérant légèrement sur son rôle d'incompris,_ et vous savez le plus ironique dans tout ça ? _demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux,_ c'est que c'est toujours le petit humain fragile, faible et sans défense qui les sauve, s _'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein cœur libérant les deux pieux_ , vous voyez un peu plus l'ironie là ? la _questionna-t-il en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour se décaler afin de se retrouver derrière elle et d'enfoncé son couteau en plein cœur_

Il recula en la laissant tomber à terre sans aucune trace de remord pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de Dean, qui, une fois libérer se précipita vers Castiel qui n'avait plus bouger depuis qu'elle l'avait transpercé. Stiles, malgré son inquiétude pour son ami pris le temps de libérer le reste du groupe.

\- Cas', _murmura Dean après avoir enlevé l'arme utilisé par la déesse_

La meute regardait la scène à l'écart ne connaissant pas l'ange aussi bien qu'Isaac qui était un peu plus en avant et qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant lui aux côtés de Stiles. Alison s'approcha silencieusement d'Isaac sans quitter la scène du regard et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du loup pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Cas', _répéta Dean la peur palpable dans sa voix_ , je t'interdis de mourir de cette façon, _le menaça-t-il d'une voix incertaine._

Le cœur serré, Stiles s'avança doucement jusqu'à Dean pour y posé délicatement sa main. Des voix se firent entendre mais elles se stoppèrent nettes en arrivant dans la pièce, découvrant la scène. Chris fut le plus touché par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, les autres compatissaient.

\- Dean, _murmura Stiles en le secouant légèrement en voyant une lumière blanche refermée la plait de Castiel._

Dean releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour cacher ses larmes, la lumière disparue et Castiel ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Dean expira tout l'air de ses poumons face au soulagement au même titre que toutes les autres personnes présentes. Stiles se détacha de Dean et fit un signe de tête vers la sortie voulant leur laissé un moment à eux espérant que ce moment d'horreur ouvre les yeux au chasseur. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Isaac et Alison devant lui, les mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

\- Je sens que tu ne seras pas le seul à rester ici, _lui souffla Chris à ses côtés_

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir, _lui fit remarquer l'humain_ , je pense que Mélissa sera ravis de te voir même si je ne critique pas toutes ses heures passées au téléphone !

\- Tu es une fouine Stiles, _clama Chris en s'éloignant de lui_

Ce dernier rigola alors qu'il jeta un coup rapide sur chaque personne de la meute. Chez les loups il n'y avait que des blessures superficielles alors il se dirigea vers Lydia qui était assise sur une caisse devant l'entrepôt.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle_

\- Ce n'est rien, _gémit-elle alors qu'il l'examina,_ ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

\- Je t'ai vu tomber Lyd', _dit-il comme cela expliquait tout_ , et je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi !

\- Tu m'as manqué, _murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras manquant de le faire tomber,_ je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir vu ton mal-être, _s'excusa-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes_ , je suis une terrible meilleure amie même Cora avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Je suis là maintenant, _la rassura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus_ , et je ne compte plus repartir enfin pour l'université mais c'est tout, _dit-il lui arrachant un rire entre les larmes_

En se relevant il croisa le regard de Derek posé sur lui et son cœur s'accéléra, ils allaient devoir parler et il ne savait pas vraiment où cette discussion allait mener. En attendant, Jackson et Brett se tenaient devant lui l'éloignant de ses inquiétudes.

\- Je peux vous aider ? _demanda-t-il après une minute de silence_

\- On est content que tu dois de retour, _commença Jackson en parlant beaucoup trop rapidement mais Stiles avait compris le message_

\- Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne ferais pas partie de cette meute, _ajouta Brett en regardant Lori discuter avec Erica et Boyd,_ et ma sœur non plus alors ne croit pas une seconde que tu n'en fait pas partie.

Et sans rien ajouter, ils disparurent tous les deux laissant une nouvelle fois Stiles seul. En entendant le bruit d'une porte, il se retourna pour voir Dean sortir de l'entrepôt en compagnie de Castiel. Un hochement de tête du premier et un petit sourire lui fit comprendre la tournure de la situation mais il ne dit rien et serra simplement les deux hommes dans ses bras suivit par Sam et Isaac. Scott proposa alors de rentrer au manoir pour passer la soirée ensemble devant un bon film et des pizzas. Evidemment tout le monde fut enthousiaste à cette idée, seul Chris s'éclipsa et Stiles aimait croire qu'il allait suivre son conseil.

\- Ce n'est pas le chemin du manoir, _se rendit compte Stiles au bout de quelques minutes assis dans la Camaro_

\- Je sais, _répondit Derek en lui jetant un coup d'œil_ , mais on doit parler.

\- Oh, _laissa échapper Stiles en sentant son cœur s'accélérer._

Au bout de dix minutes de route, Derek gara la voiture sur le parking du loft. Ils sortirent de celle-ci pour rejoindre l'appartement qui appartenait toujours au loup.

\- Tu veux que l'on parle de quoi exactement ? _lui demanda Stiles alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui_

\- J'ai été égoïste, _avoua Derek près des bée-vitrées_ , si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes durant cette fameuse semaine ce n'était pas pour te protéger Stiles et encore moins parce que tu es humain.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir mis à l'écart ? _lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés_

\- Pour me protéger moi, _répondit l'alpha sans pour autant tourner la tête_

\- Je ne comprends pas, _murmura Stiles en reculant d'un pas,_ enfin je sais que tu as risqué ta vie plusieurs fois pour sauver la mienne mais …

\- Tu n'y es pas, _l'interrompit le loup en le regardant enfin,_ tu me perturbes, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes Stiles, il fallait que je reste concentré sur l'objectif.

Stiles fonça les sourcils sous l'aveu de Derek, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le sens de la phrase de celui-ci. Il faut dire que la phrase était assez ambigüe et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la bonne interprétation. Le regard toujours plonger dans celui du loup, Stiles eut l'envie de regarder ses lèvres tentatrices mais il arriva à se contenir. Seulement il n'était pas aussi facile pour lui de contrôler les battements de son cœur beaucoup trop rapide, sa respiration erratique et l'odeur du désir. Parce que là, à cet instant, Stiles savait qu'il désirait Derek plus que tout.

\- Je suis désolé, _bafouilla Stiles en se concentrant sur l'interprétation la plus rationnelle_ , je sais que c'est insupportable de m'entendre parler pour ne rien dire ou de me sentir bouger mais tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien.

\- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès de ne rien comprendre ? _l'interrogea Derek en s'approchant d'un pas_

\- Non, _chuchota Stiles en levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Derek,_ je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux me faire comprendre et je ne veux pas mal interpréter.

Derek rigola. Vraiment. Un rire qui résonna dans le cœur de Stiles, lui faisant accéléré. Pour la première fois après toutes ses années Stiles l'avait vu et entendu rire, un rire sincère, et il était complètement foutu. Il pourrait vendre son âme au diable pour l'entendre chaque jour du reste de sa vie. Lorsque sa main se posa alors sur sa joue, Stiles ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de fermer pour voir Derek à quelques centimètres de lui. N'écoutant plus sa raison, Stiles réduit l'espace les séparant en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. C'était ardent, fougueux et enflammé, résultat d'une trop longue attente pour assouvir cette envie réprimée. Les mains de Derek se posèrent automatiquement sur les hanches de l'humain pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui tandis que celles de Stiles trouvèrent leur place sur la nuque du loup descendant le long de son dos. A bout de souffle, Derek délaissa les lèvres de l'hyperactif pour embrasser son menton et descendre à chaque baisser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. C'était électrisant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Remontant ses mains jusqu'au visage du brun, Stiles réattaqua ses lèvres alors que Derek le souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table en bois. Voulant plus, Stiles descendit ses mains le long du dos de son aman, les passant sous le haut et parcourant son corps nu, il remonta doucement le tee-shirt.

\- Derek, _grogna Stiles alors que le loup leva enfin les bras pour lui permettre de lui enlever_

Cependant, quand les mains de Stiles se posèrent sur sa boucle de ceinture, Derek lui saisit les poignets, l'arrêtant net. L'humain mit fin au baiser en fronçant les sourcils face à cette intervention.

\- J'en ai envie Stiles, _le rassura le loup en remontant ses mains le long de ses bras_ , et j'en aurais toujours envie demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois, _lui murmura-t-il_ , est-ce que tu es certain que tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

\- Ouai _, lui_ _répondit-il une lueur pétillante dans le regard_ , maintenant, demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois et même dans dix ans, _énuméra ce dernier en sourire aux lèvres_ , mais malgré tout cet entrain, _avoua-t-il en baissant la tête,_ je suis toujours aussi peu expé…

\- Hey, _l'interrompit Derek en relevant son visage un doigt sous son menton_ , ça m'est complétement égale d'accord ? _lui dit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez_ , c'est toi que je veux, _lui confia le loup en posant son front contre celui de Stiles_ , maintenant et …

\- Dans dix ans ? _proposa Stiles voyant que le loup ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase_

\- Non Stiles, _contredis Derek en prenant le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains,_ pour toujours.

\- Ça me va, _rigola nerveusement Stiles sous le regard brulant de Derek_ , on en était où déjà ?

Le loup grogna en reprenant où ils en étaient avant son interruption tout en glissant ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles pour le soulever. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du loup dans un automatisme qui le surprenait lui-même pendant que Derek les menait à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de l'alpha.

(…)

Le portable de Stiles sonna alors qu'ils étaient sur la route pour rejoindre le manoir. Il faut dire que leur discussion s'était légèrement éternisée une fois arrivé dans la chambre. L'humain ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il décrocha à Isaac.

\- Yep, _dit-il simplement_ , on arrive dans même pas deux minutes, _lui répondit-il_ , hum, et bien la conversation était très … instructive, _l'informa-t-il en se tournant vers Derek qui souriait en regardant la route,_ juste la conversation, ouai c'est ça, _souffla-t-il en raccrochant_

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont probablement le sentir n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda Derek en le regardant_

\- Je sais, _sourit Stiles en posant sa main sur la cuisse du loup_ , j'ai hâte de voir leur tête mais je n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention !

Derek se gara juste devant le manoir, Stiles sauta hors de la voiture pour rejoindre l'entrée mais avant de s'y aventurer il attendit d'être rejoint par l'alpha. Il ne voulait pas affronter les regards inquisiteurs de la meute sans lui. Ils se sourirent et retrouvèrent les autres dans le salon déjà installé pour regarder un film. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le sofa sous le regard d'Isaac, Dean et Sam ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel avant de leur sourire. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant une Alison qui en comprenait rien à la situation.

\- Vous avez mis du temps, _mis en évidence Lydia en revenant dans le salon avec Peter_

\- Hum, _lui répondit Stiles en cherchant le loup des yeux_ , vous avez commandé les pizzas ?

\- Oui, Cora et Théo sont partit les chercher, _acquiesça Lydia en rejoignant sa meilleure amie sur le canapé_ , on commençait à avoir faim _._

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, _grogna Peter en regardant Stiles_ , je me disais que mon neveu n'était pas si bavard !

\- Un problème ? _demanda la voix grave de Derek_

Peter leva les mains pour signaler qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lydia. Celle-ci le regarda d'un mauvais œil avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles et Derek. L'humain pouvant voir les pièces s'assembler dans son cerveau, décida de prendre la fuite avec un « j'ai soif ».

\- Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski revient ici tout de suite, _s'écria la banshee ayant compris trop tard la situation_

Stiles allait pour entrer dans la cuisine mais la conversation qui lui parvenait le fit s'arrêter. Il reconnut facilement la voix de Scott et Malia même s'ils essayaient de chuchoter.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de lui en parler ? _s'indigna Scott ce qui fit sourire Stiles_

\- C'est toi qui vient de me demander d'aller au cinéma, _rétorqua la jeune femme_ , à toi de lui demander.

\- Pour des créatures surnaturelles, _les interrompit Stiles_ , il va falloir travailler sur vos sens, _les taquina-t-il en prenant un soda dans le frigidaire,_ et pitié gommez-moi ces têtes, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous sortiez ensemble.

\- Mais … _commença Scott en cherchant ses mots_

\- Je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes pas discret, _soupira Stiles en ouvrant sa cannette_ , je le répète, il n'y a aucun souci et puis de toute façon je ne suis plus vraiment de ce bord-là !

Et sur cette bombe, il retourna dans le salon comptant silencieusement combien de temps il fallait à Scott pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Et la réponse est, bien plus de temps qu'au reste de la meute qui dévala les escaliers.

\- Tu es gay ? _s'exclama Jackson n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre_

\- Sérieusement ? _demanda confirmation Brett en le regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin_

\- Je croyais qu'ils allaient le sentir ? _s'égosilla Stiles en continuant son chemin vers le salon_ , il faut vraiment travailler sur leurs sens c'est une catastrophe.

\- J'ai dit « probablement », _rétorqua Derek,_ c'était le mot clé de la phrase !

Stiles s'effondra sur le canapé aux côtés de Derek en plaçant un cousin sur son visage, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- Comment ça tu n'es plus de ce bord-là ? _se réveilla Scott en arrivant à son tour_

Derek enleva le cousin qui cachait Stiles avec un petit sourire moqueur mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître quelques secondes après Cora et Théo.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim, _plaisanta Cora un sourire aux lèvres avant de s'arrêter net,_ non je n'y crois pas, _dit-elle en regardant Stiles et son frère_

\- Tu me dois 20 dollars, _lui rappela Théo en lui faisant un clin d'œil,_ je te l'avais dit qu'ils coucheraient ensemble !

Un « quoi » retentit dans le salon alors que Stiles se cacha entre le canapé et l'épaule de Derek ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Jackson, Brett, Lori, Corey, Erica, Boyd, Alison et Scott avaient encore les yeux grands ouverts, leurs lèvres encore ouvertes.

\- Bon maintenant que tout le monde a compris qu'ils sortent ensemble, _intervint Malia_ , on peut manger parce que j'ai les crocs ?

\- Tu étais au courant ? _lui demanda Scott qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à là_

\- Après avoir vécu des années dans la forêt j'ai un odora super développé, _expliqua Malia en levant les épaules,_ Stiles empestait la luxure aux quais mais quand il est rentré son odeur avait changé, _soupira Malia en ouvrant la première boîte de pizza,_ il y a toujours cette odeur de désir mais celle de Derek est beaucoup plus présente sur lui _, continua-t-elle en prenant une part_ , il ne faut pas être devint pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait durant plus d'une heure, _termina-t-elle en croquant enfin dans sa part_

Stiles rigola sur l'explication de Malia et de la tête que faisait Scott qui tentait encore de se faire à l'idée. Le reste de la meute – qui n'avait pas compris sans l'aide de Théo – était déjà passé à autre chose c'est-à-dire manger. Stiles regarda Derek avec un sourire, finalement ça c'était bien passé. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans les rires dû aux anecdotes des deux frères leurs chasses, Isaac ou Stiles et à celles de la meute.

\- On regarde quoi ? _demanda Lori_

\- Fast and Furious 8 ça vous dit ? _proposa Corey télécommande en main_

\- Bon choix, _approuva Cora_

Assis sur un canapé deux places, Derek était un peu avachi entre le dossier et l'accoudoir tandis que Stiles était de son côté ses pieds ramenés sous ses fesses. Son regard allait de la télévision à Peter et Lydia enlacés tout comme Erica et Boyd ainsi qu'Alison et Isaac puis à Scott et Malia dont les mains étaient entrelacées. Il sourit en voyant Cora, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Théo et les jambes sur celles de Brett où se trouvaient aussi celles de Lori qui avait, elle, la tête sur les cuisses de Jackson. Corey quant à lui était allongé à même le sol, la tête reposant à moitié sur les cuisses de Lori et à moitié sur celles de Brett. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant le trio Sam, Castiel et Dean, assis sur le canapé en face de lui. Le bras de Dean reposant sur le dossier du canapé entourant les épaules de l'ange qui était collé à lui.

Il reposa les yeux sur l'écran plat mais son esprit n'était pas dans le film mais sur la distance entre Derek et lui. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel n'ayant pas loupé l'observation que ce dernier avait fait des membres de la meute. Il avait pensé que Stiles se déciderait à rompre lui-même la distance mais il fallait croire que non. Soufflant devant cette constatation, Derek saisit le cousin qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour le lancer sur Stiles qui surpris par l'attaque tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Commença alors un jeu de regard, de questions silencieuses et de réponses à bases de sourcils et de grimaces. Ils se surprirent eux même en se rendant compte de la facilité qu'ils avaient à se comprendre sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque Derek allongea sa jambe en passant derrière le dos de Stiles ce dernier sourit en se rapprochant pour enfin s'allonger sur le loup, dos contre torse. Immédiatement, Derek referma ses bras autour de sa taille et Stiles posa ses mains sur celle de son aman.

\- Idiot, _lui murmura Derek dans l'oreille avant de sourire en voyant les frisons parcourir le corps de Stiles_

\- Ça ne va pas de faire des choses comme ça, _murmura à son tour Stiles gêné de réagir autant_ , et je ne suis idiot, _rétorqua-t-il encore plus bas_

\- Tu croyais quoi ? _lui demanda le loup en se rapprochant jusqu'à frôlé le lobe avec ses lèvres_ , que j'allais te repousser ?

\- Même si j'ai découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité, _commença Stiles tellement bas que Derek n'aurait pas pu l'entendre sans son ouïe surnaturelle_ , il y a une différence entre toi et moi dans une chambre et toi et moi au milieu de la meute !

\- Oh pitié les gars, _les implora Scott en les regardant_ , je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars !

\- N'écoute pas nos conversations et tu ne feras pas de cauchemars, _lui conseilla Derek avec un grognement pour la forme_

Tout le monde rigola avant de se reconcentrer sur le film profitant du reste de la soirée tous ensemble. En meute. En famille. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Une famille. Et même si demain Dean, Sam et Castiel repartiront sur les routes sauvées des vies, ils s'étaient fait une place dans la meute.

\- Tu sais Scott _, murmura Stiles au bout de quelques minutes_ , parce que je me préoccupe de ton bien, je te conseillerais de ne pas rentrer chez toi ce soir, _dit-il en contrôlant son rire_

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda ce dernier ne comprenant pas l'interruption de son ami_

\- Chris dîne avec ta mère, _lâcha Stiles_

Et la réaction de Scott entraîna un nouveau fou-rire général. Alors oui, ils devront peut-être regarder le film une seconde fois voire une troisième fois pour être certain de ne pas avoir loupé une scène mais ce n'est pas le plus important pas vrai ? 

* * *

Coucou mes petits loups ! Je crois que c'est l'histoire pour laquelle je suis la plus fière !  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi j'ai eu un plaisir monstre à l'écrire.

Mélanger Teen Wolf avec Supernatural ne me semble pas perturbant étant donné que le surnaturel existe.

Et puis j'avais besoin d'un entraîneur pour Stiles et Dean à été mon premier choix ... c'était comme une évidence !

N'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis, c'est le plus important pour un auteur.

XOXO, Aly


End file.
